Mauga
Mauga is a soldier of Talon's Heavy Assault and old friend of Baptiste. He sought out Baptiste to convince him to help out on a mission to locate Sainclair, another Talon member and medicine supplier. Personality Tall and muscular, Mauga often portrays himself as being a "big dumb brute." However, this is a facade, as he possesses great cunning. He talks fast and loose, and has a tendency to treat strangers as if they are friends. He is proficient in close combat; Baptiste regarded him as being "like a demon." A sociopath and a sadist, Mauga flips between his lighter and darker sides quickly, though can lose himself in the latter. Only Baptiste has ever been able to talk him down from this state in the field. Baptiste himself serves as a blindspot for Mauga, who's shown him mercy where he might otherwise not do so. Story Monte Cristi Four years ago, He and Baptiste were part of a mission in Monte Cristi to eliminate Playa Cartel leader Daniel Fernández for taking Talon territory. After failing to locate him at his safehouse, Cuerva ordered all of the troops to search every home in town until they found them. He then followed Baptiste to the harbor where he caught him trying to flee. After a brief conversation, Baptiste draws his gun at Mauga, telling him that he will not go back. At that moment, Cuerva calls him asking if Baptiste has been spotted. When he reports in, he states that he hasn't been found. He lets Baptiste escape but state he'll owe him in the future. What You Left Behind In the present, Mauga, along with Trung Le Nguyen, would encounter Baptiste at a bar in Port-de-Paix. He and Nguyen enlisted Baptiste's help on a mission to capture Sainclair. Sanclair hadn't been paying Talon, so they were assigned to make the man come to his senses. Aware that Baptiste was in Haiti, Mauga insisted that they use Baptiste. Nguyen was skeptical, wanting someone more reliable, but Mauga insisted, and Nguyen relented. To this end, they confronted Baptiste at Lefort's. Mauga's threats were clear, despite his outwardly casual demenor, and Baptiste agreed to help them on the job, though asked what happened afterwards. After all, "no-one left Talon except in a coffin." With a smile, Mauga told his friend not to worry about it. The following morning, Baptiste met with Mauga and Nguyen outside Sainclair's mansion. Nguyen had scheduled an appointment with Sainclair, so all the trio had to do was just walk in. The plan went well enough at first, but inside the mansion's library, they didn't find Sinclair, but did find Sinclair's personal security training their guns on them. Mauga activated his shield, and Nguyen killed most of guards with his sidearm. One guard remained, choked by Mauga, but Baptiste talked his former friend down long enough to interrogate the man to find out where Sinclair was. The guard stated that Sainclair was in his office. Mauga thanked the guard by breaking his neck. The trio fought their way through the mansion, cutting through its security forces before finding Sainclair, holed up in his office with a revolver. He fired at Mauga, but the bullets bounced off his shield. Mauga covered Nguyen as he confronted Sainclair, asking why they shouldn't just kill him. Sainclair protested that he had information, and revealed that it was an Overwatch recall order. Various dossiers were part of the data. He revealed that he'd received the transmission three days ago, and the reason that he'd received it at all was that he was a former member of Overwatch himself. However, the data was worthless—Talon already had access to the information, as they already had former Overwatch agents on their payroll. Therefore, Sainclair was still going to die, and Mauga suggested that Baptiste do the honors. Baptiste walked forward, but instead of shooting Sainclair, dropped a flash bang, incapacitating Mauga and Nguyen, giving him time to flee with Sainclair. Mauga tracked Baptiste to a wharf. That this was a repeat of their parting at Monte Cristi wasn't lost on Mauga, and he told Baptiste that he couldn't let him go a second time. The two engaged in a firefight—Mauga wanted to bring Baptiste into Talon alive, but was willing to injure him to do so. Baptiste used a prototype device to end the battle, throwing it into the air and shooting it. The resulting explosion destroyed a large portion of the docks, and possibly Mauga as well, as when the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. However, Baptiste suspected that he had survived the explosion. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Talon